


Memory of Smoke

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir could not pinpoint why, but something in the mix that Aragorn smoked spoke of safety and peace.





	Memory of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Smell" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I've always liked the smell of pipe-smoke, slightly spicy and slightly sweet. And I figured Boromir might have some good memories associated with the mix Aragorn smokes, even if he doesn't necessarily remember why... *grin*

It was the darkness that was so unnerving, Boromir thought, that and the knowledge of stone. He had successfully soothed the hobbits into sleep, but knew that for him, sleep would be long in coming.

The spark of flint as Aragorn lit his pipe was a welcome flare, his calm face lit by the glow of his pipe.

Boromir took a breath, letting the scent of pipe-smoke soothe him. He could not pinpoint why, but something in the mix that Aragorn smoked spoke of safety and peace. Breathing in, he took comfort in the scent of smoke and Aragorn's warmth.


End file.
